The Coming of Divatox & Power of Turbo Technology
by Super ZEO Silver
Summary: A Twist on Power Rangers Turbo


Power Rangers: Turbo

**_The Coming of the Space Pirate, Divatox and the Power of Turbo Technology_**

****

**_By_**

**_Derek C. Williams_**

**_Legal Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fic except for the idea behind the Turbo Rescue Rangers.  The rest of the characters Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and the rest of the people from the Power Ranger Universe are the property of SABAN Entertainment.  _

**_Authors Note:_**_ This is a twist on the Power Rangers story.  The upcoming chapters take place during the time the Rangers were in control of the Turbo and Turbo Rescue Zords.  The story arch from the show will play a small part in this fanfic.  The Rangers will morph by calling out the same thing they did in the Television series.  In this story there will be two different teams of Rangers.  One team will be the same team from Power Rangers: Turbo the other team will be the Turbo Rescue Rangers.  Both teams will wear the same suits as worn in Power Rangers: Turbo, for information on what they look like check information on 'Gekisou Sentai Carranger.'  The Turbo team will control the Turbo Zords, and the Turbo Rescue team will be in control of the Rescue (Turbo) Zords.  Also, the Turbo Rescue team will take over when some of the Turbo team is captured by Dark Specter.  Anything written like this is translated from Liarian to English. _

**_Time Line:_**_ This story will take place shortly before Divatox releases Maligore from the Island Maranthious._

Chapter 1 Part 1 

**_Turbo Power_**

****

**_Personal Journal of Derek C. William (Silver ZEO Ranger):  June 05, 1997_**

****_The past few months since my team and I became good again, have been real hard especially I am not able to go after Kimberly (Astronema) to turn her good.  Ever since the Machine Empire was destroyed, my team has not been needed that much, so ever one but me turned over our Super ZEO Crystals over to Trey, so he could take them back to the planet of Triforia, to keep them out of evil's hands._

            _The reason I did not give Trey my Super ZEO Crystal was because I have this bad feeling that I will need it again.  I just received word that while Jason, and Trini were on their way back to Youth Peace Summit in Switzerland, some unknown evil force captured them.  Also, I found out that Tommy and Katherine went to Africa to locate a wizard known as Lerigot.  I have no idea what these two events have in common, but I have this strange feeling that we will soon find out.  I also heard that while training for the upcoming karate tournament to raise money for the Angel Grove Shelter, Rocky badly injured his back._

End of Journal Entry 

****

_Just then Derek's communicator went off._

Derek:  Yes, Zordon?

Zordon:  DEREK, PLEASE REPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY.  WE HAVE A SITUATION THAT NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF.

Derek:  I am on my way, father.

_Moments later Derek appeared inside the Power Chamber._

Adam:  Zordon, what are we going to do now, if another evil force attacks Earth?

Zordon:  THAT IS WHY I ASKED DEREK HERE.

Derek:  Father, what do you need me to do?  I thought you told me that I could not handle the Light ZEO Crystals.

Just before Zordon could tell his son what he had in mind, both Tommy and Katherine returned with the wizard Lerigot.

Alpha-5:  Zordon, the sun has taken its toll on him.  There is not much we can do for him right now.  I wish Billy were here he would be able to help us.

Derek:  Who is after him father?

Zordon:  RANGERS, OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE THIS IS THE PERSON WHO IS AFTER LERIGOT.

Derek:  No way, anybody but her!

Tommy:  Derek, you know her?

Derek:  Rangers, meet Divatox she is an evil Space Pirate.  Her on goal is to free the brother of Dark Specter, Maligore from his prison on the Island of Muranthias.  Divatox plans to join him in a very unholy matrimonial situation.  If this happens there is nothing that anybody can do to stop her.

Katherine:  Derek, how do you know so much about this Divatox person?  What is she related to us in some way.

Zordon:  KATHERINE, THE REASON DEREK KNOWS SO MUCH ABOUT DIVATOX IS BECAUSE SHE IS MY SISTER.  ALSO, REMEMBER DEREK SPENT A GOOD PART OF LAST YEAR IN THE GRIPS OF EVIL FORCES.  DEREK, THERE IS ONE PROBLEM DOESN'T DIVATOX NEED TWO PEOPLE OF PURITY AND STRENGTH TO GIVE AS SACRIFICES TO FREE MALIGORE?  ALSO, DOES SHE NOT NEED LERIGOT'S GOLDEDN KEY TO PASS SAFELY THROUGH THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE?

Derek:  Father, Divatox already has the sacrifices.  I figured out that is what happened to Jason, and Trini.  As for the Lerigot's Golden Key, I believe she may already have it.  Father, I checked Lerigot when he arrived and the key is not on him, but with out Lerigot the key is useless.

Lerigot:  Rangers, I have appreciated everything you have done for me, but I must turn myself over to Divatox.  I do not want her to harm my family. 

Alpha-5:  Zordon, we are getting a communication from Divatox's Sub.

Zordon:  ALPHA-5 PUT HER ON THE VIEWING GLOBE.  WHAT DO YOU WANT DIVATOX?

Divatox:  Is that any way to speak to family, dear brother.

Zordon:  YOU HAVE NOT BEEN FAMILY SINCE YOU DECIDED TO JOIN THE SIDE OF THE UNITED ALLIANCE OF EVIL.  WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH LERIGOT?

Divatox:  What I want with Lerigot is none of your concern.  I am proposing a trade.

Derek:  What kind of trade my evil and twisted aunt?

Divatox:  You must be Derek, I have heard a lot about you from your Mother, Queen Zoltanna.  Well, the type of trade I am proposing is this.  I want Lerigot, and for your services I will return to you some of your pathetic humans.  Zordon, I believe they are two of your former Power Rangers.

Katherine:  Trini?

Emily:  Jason?

Derek:  Release them or else!

Divatox:  Or else what, my puny nephew?  I am sorry Derek you were a lot better off evil.  Now hand Lerigot over.

_Then just as abruptly as she appeared on the screen Divatox was gone._

Lerigot:  Rangers, I will be alright let me go to her.  Zordon, after I am gone then give them the surprise I have cooked up for them. 

Zordon:  RANGERS, I WANT YOU TO MORPH AND GO WITH LERIGOT TO MAKE SURE THAT MY SISTER KEEPS HE END OF THE BARGAIN.

Derek:  Father, since I am only ranger left with a Zord capable of going under water.  Perhaps I should use it and make sure that Space Pirate does not try anything funny.

Tommy:  Zordon, I agree with Derek, it is possible that Divatox may think that Derek gave his crystal to Trey to be returned to the Triforian Royal Family.

Zordon:  GOOD THINKING DEREK AND TOMMY.  GO FOR IT, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU.  ONE THING DEREK, YOU HAVE BETTER TELEPORT TO ANOTHER PART OF ANGEL GROVE BEFORE CALLING YOUR ZORD; SO DIVATOX DOES NOT DETECT IT.

Derek:  Another thing father I think you better teleport the other powerless rangers here before Divatox finds a use for them.

Zordon:  ALREADY TAKEN CARE OF THEY ARE IN THE UNDERGROUND SHELTERS UNDER THE POWER CHAMBER.

Tommy:  It is Morphin' Time.  ZEO Ranger I – Red!

Katherine:  ZEO Ranger II – Yellow!

Adam:  ZEO Ranger III – Blue!

Aisha:  ZEO Ranger IV – Pink!

Emily:  ZEO Ranger VIII – Orange!

Derek:  Super ZEO Ranger I – Silver!

Just as the other rangers arrived at Angel Grove Beach with Lerigot, Derek arrives in Angel Grove Park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel Grove Park

Super ZEO Silver:  Oh, great just what I needed Piranatrons.  If you fish heads think you will take me out before I destroy your mistress.  I think it is time to try out my new powers.  Zordon, I think it is time I call on my Turbo Powers!

Zordon:  DEREK, THOSE POWERS ARE UN-TESTED, BUT I CAN SEE YOUR PREDICAMENT GO AHEAD PLEASE BE CAREFUL, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!

Super ZEO Silver:  Super ZEO Ranger I – Silver power down!  I certainly hope this works, well here it goes, Shift Into Turbo!  Silver Thunder Bolt, Turbo Power!  Father, this new power is awesome.

Zordon:  DEREK, I AM GLAD YOU WERE NOT HARMED BY TRYING THE UNTESTED TURBO POWERS.  I HAVE RECONFIGURED YOUR ZEO ZORD SO YOU CAN STILL CALL IT TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS.

Derek:  I need Super ZEO Zord Power Now!

Just as the Silver Super ZEO Zord flew through the sky the Silver Turbo Ranger teleported into its cockpit.  Then the zord splashed into the ocean and came up on Divatox's submarine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Angel Cove

ZEO Red:  Ok everybody Derek is in position lets do this.

Lerigot:  Rangers, you have been so kind to me now it is time, to turn myself over to Divatox. 

ZEO Yellow:  Lerigot, you can't!

ZEO Red:  It is to late Katherine.  Ok, you have what you wanted now release our friends.  

Elgar:  If you want them, swim for them!  Ha-ha!

Turbo Silver:  Tommy, do not even go after them.  Those things in the water are not our friends.

ZEO Red:  What do mean Derek, are they not our friends? 

Turbo Silver:  Those things in the water are dummies.  I think we should return to the Power Chamber and figure out what to do next.  

Zordon:  RANGERS, DEREK IS RIGHT COME BACK HERE AND LETS DECIDE WHAT YOU SHOULD DO NEXT?

ZEO Red:  We are on our Zordon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Tommy:  Zordon, who is this new Ranger?

Derek:  Oh I forgot to demorph.  Silver Thunder Bolt Power Down!

Katherine:  Zordon, what kind of power is that?

Zordon:  THE POWERS DEREK HAD ACCESS TO DURING THIS BATTLE ARE THE SAME POWERS YOU WILL NEED TO DEFEAT DIVATOX AND HER MINIONS.  DEREK WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE THE RANGERS INTO THE TURBO ZORD HOLDING BAY AND DISTRIBUTE THE TURBO POWERS TO THE RANGERS.

Derek:  I think one thing that should be taken care of first.

Zordon:  WHAT IS THAT DEREK?

Derek:  Finding a replacement for Rocky.  Zordon, I already have someone in mind.

Zordon:  WHO IS IT SON?

Derek:  Alpha, lock onto these coordinates and teleport Justin here.

Alpha-5:  Right away Derek.

Katherine:  Derek, you do realize that Justin is only 14 years old.

Derek:  I know, but I think he would be a great addition to the team.

Justin Stewart:  Where am I?  Katherine and Derek, what are you doing here?

Derek:  Instead of telling you I think we should show you.  Shift into Turbo!  Silver Thunder Bolt Turbo Power!

Tommy:  It is Morphin' Time!  ZEO Ranger I – Red

Katherine:  ZEO Ranger II – Yellow

Adam:  ZEO Ranger III – Blue

Aisha:  ZEO Ranger IV – Pink

Emily:  ZEO Ranger VIII – Orange 

Justin:  Wow!  You guys are the Power Rangers?  How come Derek morphed into a different kind of ranger than the rest of you?

Derek:  The reason my suit is different than the others is because I am a Turbo Ranger, and the others are the ZEO Rangers.  Now Justin the reason you are here is because we want you to become a Power Ranger and help us fight evil.

Justin:  Sure what do I do first?

Derek:  Follow behind the rest of the team.  

Aisha:  They are just ordinary cars!

Derek:  Aisha, they are more that just ordinary cars, they are extraordinary cars.  These are your new Turbo Zords powered with Turbo Technology.  

Tommy - your new Zord is Red Lightning, also there is a change in leadership for this team. Justin – you are Desert Thunder Adam – you are Mountain Blaster Katherine – you are Dune Star Aisha – you are Wind Chaser Emily – you are White Lightning 

Tommy:  Derek, you said there is a leadership change with this new team.

Derek:  Yes, Tommy as of now I is the team leader.

Tommy:  Cool!  I would not have it any other way.

Zordon:  NOW TOMMY, KATHERINE, AISHA, JUSTIN, EMILY AND ADAM STEP FORWARD EXCEPT YOUR DESTINY AND BECOME THE NEXT EVOLUTION OF POWER RANGERS KNOWN AS THE POWER RANGERS TURBO.

Then as each of the rangers stepped up their respective colors and put their hands on the Turbo keys the rangers were filled with the power of Turbo Technology.

Derek:  Guys how do you feel?

Adam:  This is great I cannot remember the last time I felt this energized!

Aisha:  Adam, the last time we felt this way was when you, Rocky, and I were picked to replace Jason, Zack, and Trini as Power Rangers.

Zordon:  NOW RANGERS IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO.  TAKE YOUR TURBO VEHICLES ACROSS THE DESERT TO THE OCEAN THERE YOU WILL FIND THE GHOST GALLEON.  THE GHOST GALLEON WILL TAKE YOU TO THE ISLAND OF MARANTHIOUS.  RANGERS, ONCE YOU ARE ON THE ISLAND COMMUNICATIONS WITH THE POWER CHAMBER WILL BE BLOCKED.

Derek:  Father, should we morph before we leave?

Zordon:  IT IS NOT NESSARY SON.  ALSO, RANGERS THE ZORDS AND THE GHOST GALLEON CANNOT BE DETECTED BY DIVATOX.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along a nearby Desert

Tommy:  These vehicles are cool!

Justin:  I know this terrific I still cannot believe I am a Power Ranger!

Derek:  Justin, just follow the three rules and listen to your teammates and you will do just fine.  I think it is time we rev things up.  Silver Thunder Bolt ready to strike!

Justin:  Mountain Blaster ready to blast!

Aisha:  Wind Chaser ready to howl!

Adam:  Desert Thunder all reved up!

Katherine:  Dune Star is going to shine!

Emily:  White Lightning is going to pulse!

Tommy:  Red Lightning is ready to bolt!  Shift into Turbo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Silver Turbo Ranger): June 08, 1997_**__

_Just moments later we reached our destination.  After we boarded the Ghost Galleon the rest of the Turbo Rangers were deep in thought about what to do when they reached the Lost Island of Muranthias.  Not all of the Rangers were below deck I was still up on deck contemplating what do about Kimberly.  I truly miss my one true love, it is time like this I wish we had not turned good when my mother and step-father had turn us evil.  Now I do not know if I will ever see her again since she is now tormenting helpless, innocent people across the cosmos as Astronema._

**_End of Journal_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine:  Penny for your thoughts my dear brother.

Derek:  I do not know how much longer I can go on with out Kimberly, Kat?

Katherine:  I have this feeling we will see her again.  Remember Kimberly was with your future self as a member of the Cosmic Rangers.  Do not forget you still have Sabrina, Marissa, myself, and the rest of the team, to keep you company.

Derek:  Thank-you sis I am glad you came back into my life.  Now why do you not go back down stairs with the others, do not worry your head I will be down soon. 

Aisha:  Katherine, how is Derek?  Is he going to be ok?

Katherine:  Do not worry Aisha, Derek is going to be ok, he just misses Kimberly, just as much as I miss Skull.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile underneath the water

Elgar:  Auntie D!  We have a problem, the sensors pick up the signature of seven humans directly above us, but no vessel.  
  


Divatox:  What are they swimming?  Must be my dear brother's darling Power Pukes.  Lets see how they like our Putrid Pods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was watching the moon rise above the ocean, I noticed some ugly creatures at first I thought it might have been clones gone wrong of Godzilla.

Derek:  Hey guys I could use some help!  I do not know what you things are but I think it is time to rumble!

Justin:  Hey Derek, what should we do I mean things are tough?

Derek:  Well guys, I know it has been a long time since I have been a team leader, but here it goes.  Shift into Turbo!  Silver Thunder Bolt Turbo Power!

Tommy:  Red Lightning Turbo Power!

Justin:  Desert Thunder Turbo Power!

Adam:  Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!

Katherine:  Dune Star Turbo Power!

Aisha:  Wind Chaser Turbo Power!

Emily:  White Lightning Turbo Power!

White Lightning:  I still cannot believe these powers; I wish Jason were here to see me.  Storm Shocker Power Up!

After a short while the Power Rangers Turbo were able to knock the Putrid Pods over board.

Emily:  This sure is not the Love Boat!

Justin:  What is the Love Boat?

Derek:  Look guys, over there, that must be the Nemesis Triangle?  Katherine you get the keys the rest of us will get below and prepare for the transition.  I just wonder how Jason and Trini are holding up I hope they are ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Sub's Bildge

Jason:  I think I know way for us to escape.

Trini:  How is that Jason, we have to be at least 500 feet below the surface?  What do want us to swim for it?

Jason:  Actually, Trini that is exactly what I want us to do, but not until we are at least at about 50 feet from the surface.  Remember as we get closer to Muranthias Divatox will order the sub to surface.  By the time the sub reaches the surface we should have this cover off.

Rygog:  Divatox, I think your sacrifices are planning to escape.

Divatox:  Rygog, get the prisoners and bring them up her, so they see first hand their new home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on board the Ghost Galleon

Turbo Rangers:  We call forth the power of Turbo Technology to guide us through the Nemesis Triangle.

Derek:  Silver Thunder Bolt!

Katherine:  Dune Star!

Justin:  Desert Thunder!

Aisha:  Wind Chaser!

Adam:  Mountain Blaster!

Tommy:  Red Lightning!

Emily:  White Lightning!

After the Turbo Rangers yelled out their particular Turbo powers a flash of multi-colored light flushed all over the Ghost Galleon as it past through the Triangle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of Part One 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two Island of Muranthias, and the Truth About The Time Derek Spent as Dark ZEO Ranger I - Silver 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek:  I will take Silver Thunder Bolt over to the Island and scout around then when I say things are clear I will contact you.

Katherine:  Ok, brother just becareful.  Who knows what kinds of traps that our Aunt has in store for us?

Derek:  Do not worry about me dear sister, I will be careful.

Tommy:  Just listen to her.  Remember you are the only one of us who has been turned evil more times than the rest of us.

Derek:  I know, but Divatox does not have the power to turn anybody evil.

A few moments Derek was on shore then noticed two torpedoes heading towards the Ghost Galleon.

Justin:  I think we better get into those cars or we will become chicken fried Power Rangers!

Tommy:  Justin, I think you are right.  Lets go team!

Just as the rangers entered their vehicles the Ghost Galleon was blown to straight to hell.

Derek:  Guys are you ok?

Katherine:  Derek, we are ok.  What have you discovered, so far?

Derek:  Divatox has Lerigot and his family inside a cage, and our friends being dragged behind them.  I think we should leave the Turbo Vehicles here and go for the silent approach.  Take out your morphers!  Shift into Turbo!  

Katherine:  Dune Star, Turbo Power!

Adam:  Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!

Aisha:  Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!

Justin:  Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!

Emily:  White Lightning, Turbo Power!

Tommy:  Red Lightning Turbo Power!

Derek:  Silver Thunder Bolt, Turbo Power!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber

Alpha-5:  Zordon, we are getting a message from the Power Center on the East Cost.  It is Kimberly's mother Allura.

Zordon:  ALLURA, WHAT IS THE PROBLEM I CANNOT REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU CONTACTED ME.

Allura:  ZORDON, DO YOU HAVE THE MORPHERS I LEFT FOR YOU TO KEEP SAFE.  GENERAL HAVOC HAS GOTTEN STRONGER, AND MY TEAM HAS GONE TO COLLEGE, SO I HAVE PICK JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS AS MY NEW TEAM OF RANGERS.  CAR TECHNOLOGY IS THE ONLY POWERS PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN CAN HANDLE.

Zordon:  ALLURA, DO NOT WORRY I HAVE THE MORPHERS RIGHT HERE I AM SENDING THEM TO YOU AS WE SPEAK.

Allura:  ZORDON, THANK YOU, AND TELL YOUR SON THAT I KNOW HE WILL SOME DAY GET MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM HER FATHER.

Zordon:  I KNOW ALLURA, AND THAT DAY WILL BE THE HAPPIEST DAY FOR THE WHOLE GALAXY.  DO NOT BE A STRANGER ALLURA, REMEMBER YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME.

Allura:  I KNOW THAT ZORDON.  YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A GOOD TO MY CHILDREN AND ME.  GOOD-BYE FOR NOW.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Island of Muranthias (inside the cave of Malagore)

Turbo Rangers:  Stop right there Divatox, release our friends.

Divatox:  Who invited you?

Trini:  We did, Rangers meet Divatox.  Divatox meet your worst Nightmare!

Divatox:  We will see about that, lower the sacrifices into the volcano.

Trini, Jason, and the Rangers:  NO!!!!!!!!!!

Moments later both Jason and Trini both reemerged from the pit.

Divatox:  Children of Maligore destroy those who will protect the light.

Jason:  There is only one problem with that Divatox.  I cannot fight my friends and also I have four words for you.

Divatox:  Why have you not turned into one of Maligore's spawn's of evil, and what would those four little words be.

Jason:  Well those four little words are, it is Morphin' Time!  ZEO Ranger VI – Gold!

Derek:  Well dear aunt what are you going to do now that there are eight of us?

Divatox:  Derek, your friend maybe a ranger, but that does not explain why Maligore's evil did not engulf him?

Katherine:  Divatox, you must be dumber than you look.  Jason is not only our Gold ZEO Ranger, but he is also Prince Jason of the planet Triforia.

(Dark) Trini:  I do not care about that Divatox, what are your orders my mistress?

Divatox:  Easy destroy the rangers.

(Dark) Trini:  Yes mistress!

Derek:  Trini, you are not evil.  We are your friends, not your enemy!

(Dark) Trini:  Evil is, as evil does!

After about five minutes into the fight Lerigot and his wife Yara were able to turn Trini good, but unfortunately Maligore had finally risen up from the pit of fire that has held him for the past thousands of years.

Derek:  Trini, you stay with the Liarians.

Justin:  Derek, I think we need the big guns?

Derek:  Good idea Justin!

Tommy:  Lightning Sword!

Justin:  Thunder Cannon!

Adam:  Hand Blasters!

Kat:  Star Chargers!

Aisha:  Wind Fire!

Emily:  Lightning Lance!

Derek:  Thunder Crossbow!

Turbo Rangers:  Fire!

Emily:  It didn't even faze him.  What are we going to do now?

Derek:  Easy we will have to take this battle outside.

Katherine:  Hey guys it looks like our problems have just gotten a little bigger.

Turbo Rangers (All):  We need Turbo Megazord power now!

Derek:  Silver Thunder Bolt Turbo Zord power!

Tommy:  Red Lightning Turbo Zord power!

Justin:  Desert Thunder Turbo Zord power!

Adam:  Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord power!

Katherine:  Dune Star Turbo Zord power!

Aisha:  Wind Chaser Turbo Zord power!

Emily:  White Lightning Turbo Zord power!

Derek:  Emily, your zord has its own warrior mode along with mine.  Tommy, you and the others can form into the Turbo Megazord!

After the Turbo Rangers finished off Maligore, they escorted Trini, Jason, and the Lerarians back to the Power Chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at The Power Chamber

Zordon:  WELCOME BACK MY RANGERS, AND I SEE YOU RESCUED YOUR FRIENDS.

Turbo Rangers:  Power Down!

Gold Ranger:  Gold Ranger Power Down!

Derek:  Father, I do not understand how come Jason still has his ZEO Powers?

Zordon:  I ALLOWED JASON TO KEEP HIS POWERS JUST IN CASE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED.  RANGERS WE DO HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM, WHEN YOU DESTROYED MALIGOR MOST LIKELY DARK SPECTER WAS NOTIFIED.

Tommy:  Why would Dark Specter have been notified about Maligore's death?

Derek:  Guys, the reason Dark Specter would have been notified about Maligore's death is because Dark Specter is Maligore's brother.  Father, if Dark Specter decides to send Divatox reinforcements what are going to do?  I mean there are only 8 of us.

Zordon:  DEREK, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT DARK SPECTER SENDING DIVATOX ANY REINFORCEMENTS.  DIVATOX IS NOT ON DARK SPECTER'S GOOD SIDE RIGHT NOW.  THE ONLY PERSON THAT DARK SPECTER TRULY TRUSTS IS ASTONEMA.

Derek goes silent.  With the thought of his one true love serving the side of evil.

Tommy:  Derek, we all feel the same way as you.  We all miss her man, but do not worry as we could see from when we met the Cosmic Rangers Kimberly will be back with you someday.

Derek:  Tommy, how do we know that the future they came from is the same future that we will end up in?  I mean we do not know if in their future if the Turbo Rangers were formed or not.

Zordon:  SON, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT I AM SURE YOU WILL BE WITH  YOUR BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND AGAIN.

Derek:  You do not understand, father.  When I was the evil Silver Dark ZEO Ranger, Dark Specter performed some kind of ritual that linked Astronema and myself as in marriage, but that was before I knew who she was.  I did not find out that Astronema was Kimberly until the same day that Katherine was able to free the Dark ZEO Rangers with the power of the Super ZEO Gems.

Zordon:  DEREK, HAVE YOU NOT TOLD US THIS BEFORE NOW?  THE RITUAL YOU ARE REFERRING TO IS THE ONLY WEDDING CEREMONY THAT CAN BE PERFORMED BY THE FORCES OF EVIL.  THERE IS NO WAY TO BREAK THAT BOND ONCE IT IS APPLIED.

Katherine:  Father, are you telling us that if Astronema is near Dark Specter right now that he will know everything we are talking about.

Zordon:  YES KATHERINE, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT.  WAIT A MINUTE, DARK SPECTER MAY HAVE ONLY LIKED THE TWO OF THEM THROUGH THE DARK ZEO POWERS, NOT THE HEART.  DEREK, TRY TO COMMUNICATE WITH KIMBERLY (ASTRONEMA).

Derek:  That is the oddest thing ever since I got the Turbo Powers I cannot sense her anymore.

Zordon:  RANGERS WHY DO YOU NOT GO HOME AN HAVE SOME FUN, AND WE WILL LET YOU KNOW IF ANYTHING HAPPENS.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of Part Two 

****

**_  
_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**

Chapter Two The Loss of the Turbo Power Rangers and The Coming of the Turbo Rescue Rangers 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part One 

**_Five of the Turbo Rangers are missing_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

**_Personal Journal of Derek C. William (Silver Turbo Ranger): September 25,1997_**

These past few months have been real hectic.  I mean Divatox would send own a monster link to a detonator.  Unfortunately, the following former Rangers have disappeared:

_-Jason Lee Scott_

_-Trini Kwan_

_-Rocky DeSantos_

_-Sabrina Williams_

_We have no idea where they have gone? From what my father has discovered Divatox did not take them.  I hope we can find them I have already lost my sweet Kimberly I hope we do not lose anymore of my friends._

End of Journal Entry 

_­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber

Alpha-5:  Ay-yi-yi Zordon, what are we going to do now?  Not only are Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Sabrina missing, I cannot locate the other Turbo Rangers either.

Zordon:  ALPHA, CONTACT DEREK IMMEDIATELY, AND HAVE HIM REPORT HERE.

Just as Zordon finished telling Alpha to contact Derek, the Silver Turbo Ranger landed in the Power Chamber.  Derek looked like he had lost his best friend.

Derek:  Father, I was supposed to meet Tommy and the others at the Youth Center, but they never arrived.  When I tried to contact one of them no one answered their communicators.

Zordon:  DEREK, WE HAVE A PROBLEM LAST NIGHT ALL OF THE TURBO MORPHERS APPEARED HERE AT THE POWER CHAMBER ALONG WITH JASON'S GOLDEN POWER STAFF.  WHICH MEANS THE FORCES OF EVIL HAVE CAPTURED THEM.

Alpha-5:  Ay-yi-yi, Zordon, Divatox has sent up a monster to destroy Angel Grove.

Zordon:  DEREK, YOU MUST FEND OFF THE MONSTER BY YOURSELF, FOR YOU ARE THE ONLY RANGER LEFT.

Derek:  Father, if I need to use it can I have access to my Super ZEO Zord.

Zordon:  DEREK, REMEMBER YOU ARE THE ONLY TURBO RANGER WITH ACCESS TO THEIR ZEO POWER, SO YES IF YOU NEED IT USE YOUR SUPER ZEO ZORD.

Derek:  Shift into Turbo!  Silver Thunder Bolt Turbo Power!

Zordon:  ALPHA-5, I THINK IT IS TIME TO PICK THE TURBO RESCUE RANGERS.

Alpha-5:  Zordon, those Ranger powers are untested.  I mean how do we know that humans can even use them.

Zordon:  I KNOW, BUT LOOK AT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO DEREK, HE WILL NOT LAST MUCH LONGER.  REMEMBER THE BLUE SENTURIAN, IS STILL HALFWAY ACROSS THE GALAXY.  I JUST HOPE HE HURRIES BACK HERE WITH DIMITRIA, SO I CAN GO BACK TO ELTAR.

Alpha-5:  Zordon, I am bringing Derek back to the Power Chamber he cannot survive much longer.

Just then a mysterious white glow entered the Power Chamber.  When the glow disappeared, it took the form of Dimitria.

Zordon:  I AM GLAD YOU ARE HERE, WHERE IS THE BLUE SENTURIAN, MY SON NEEDS HELP?

Dimitria:  I sent the Blue Senturian to help your Silver Ranger.  My only question is why have sent for me, Zordon?

Zordon:  I SENT FOR YOU MY DEAR SISTER-IN-LAW BECAUSE ONLY YOU CAN SUCCESSFULLY ACTIVATE THE TURBO RESCUE POWERS AND THE PHANTOM RANGER POWERS.  ALSO, I GOT WORD THAT MY OLD MENTOR ON ELTAR IS DYING AND I HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE HIS SUCCESSOR, AND I WANT YOU TO BE THE POWER RANGERS NEW MENTOR.

Moments later both the Silver Ranger, and the Blue Senturian appeared in the Power Chamber, but as soon as the Silver Ranger appeared he de-morphed and collapsed.

Zordon:  APLHA, ACTIVATE ALPHA-6 TO ASSIST YOU I TREATING DEREK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Divatox's Sub Craft

Divatox:  Look at that, my dear nephew was all alone until that Blue bow arrived.  Elgar, why was he alone?

Elgar:  I do not know Auntie D, but from what I can tell the other rangers have disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Divatox:  That means that Derek has no friends to help him in defeating me?

Rygog:  Divatox, we have another problem, it looks like that Dmitria has arrived, and Zordon is returning to his home world.

Divatox:  That does not matter, that still leaves us one ranger instead of seven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Derek:  Did anybody get the license number of that "truck?"  Wait a minute Aunt Dimitria what are you doing here?

Dimitria:  I am here to take over for your father.

Zordon:  DEREK, I HAVE BEEN ASKED TO RETURN TO ELTAR TO TAKE OVER AS HEAD OF UNITED ALLIANCE OF GOODNESS.

Derek:  Well, father I am going to miss you.  What am I going to do by myself?

Dimitia:  We have already thought about that, we want to access the Turbo Rescue Powers, and give you the power of the Silver Thunder Enforcer.

Derek:  That is all fine and good, but what about a team I am going to need help?

Zordon:  THE MEMBERS OF THE TEAM WILL BE UP TO YOU THAT INCLUDES SEEING IF THERE ARE ANY FORMER RANGERS LEFT THAT CAN TAKE THE POWERS OF THE PHANTOM RANGER POWERS.

Derek:  Alpha, lock on to the following teenagers and teleport them here after I have morphed.  Shift into Turbo!  Silver Thunder Bolt Turbo Power!  Alpha, teleport them now!

Moments later seven beams of white light landed in the Power Chamber.

Most of the new arrivals:  Where in the hell are we?

Silver Turbo Ranger:  You are in the Power Chamber.

Marissa:  Why have Billy and I been brought back here I thought we were not needed anymore.

Derek:  Silver Thunder Bolt Power Down!  The reason you have all been brought here is because the Turbo Rangers have been kidnapped, and have taken out of this part of the galaxy.  We need you to become the Turbo Rescue Rangers will you take up the challenge and become the new Power Rangers Turbo?

T.J.:  I would be honored to become a Power Ranger.

Cassie, Tracy, Carlos, and Maria:  So would we.

Dimitra:  Derek, will you now hand out the Turbo Rescue Powers out to their new holders.

Derek:  Will do Aunt Dimitria.  Rangers, step forward and accept your destiny

· T.J. Andrews – you will be the Red ranger and control the Lightning Fire Tamer Turbo Rescue Zord

· Cassie Chan – you will be the Yellow Ranger and in control of the Star Racer Turbo Rescue Zord

· Ashley Hammond – you will be the Pink Ranger and in control of the Wind Rescue Turbo Rescue Zord

· Carlos – you will be the Blue Ranger and in control of the Siren Blaster Turbo Rescue Zord

· Maria Stewart – as like your brother you will be the Green Ranger and you will be in control of the Thunder Loader Turbo Rescue Zord.

· Marissa Williams – welcome back to the team cousin, you will be the White Ranger, and be in control of the Lightning Lancer Turbo Rescue Zord

· Billy Cranston – you will be the Phantom Ranger and in charge of Artillatron the Rescue Zord Carrier.

Dimitria:  Billy, Artillatron's arms can combined with Turbo Rescue Megazord and create the Turbo Rescue Megazord Artillery Power.  Also, each of the Turbo Rescue Zords can transform into its own warrior mode.

Billy:  Derek, I still do not understand?  What happened to our friends, who kidnapped them?

_Before Derek answered Billy, the alarms in the Power Chamber started to blare very loudly._

Dimitria:  It looks like Divatox is not wasting any time with sending down a monster, especially since she still thinks that Derek is the only ranger left.

Derek:  Aunt Dimitria, I have an idea let's make her think that I am the only one left, and then I will send for the others, when I need them.  Also, are the Silver Enforcer Powers ready?

Alpha-6:  Yo-yo-yo, yes Derek they are.

Derek:  Well, then I guess it time to Shift into Turbo!  Silver Thunder Bolt Turbo Power!  The reason I am not using the new Turbo Rescue Powers is so that I do not let Divatox know about the power change.  

­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Park

Rygog:  Well, well if it is not Divatox's traitorous nephew, the puny Silver Turbo Ranger.

Derek:  Rygog, I may be alone but I am still strong enough to take you out.  I am also strong enough to take care of your puny Piranatrons.

Rygog:  We will see about that.  Piranatrons attack!

Derek:  Hey Rygog, I have some friends I want you to meet, but first Silver Turbo Ranger Power Down!  Guys, I think it is time for you to introduce yourselves.

Just then seven multi-colored lights appeared.

Derek:  Now that we are all here together, how about we morph and introduce ourselves.  Shift into Turbo Rescue!  Silver Thunder Enforcer Turbo Rescue Power!

T.J.:  Lightning Fire Tamer Turbo Rescue Power!

Cassie:  Star Racer Turbo Rescue Power!

Ashley:  Wind Rescue Turbo Rescue Power!

Carlos:  Siren Blaster Turbo Rescue Power!

Maria:  Thunder Loader Turbo Rescue Power!

Marissa:  Lightning Lancer Turbo Rescue Power!

Billy:  Phantom Ranger Power!  The Phantom Ranger powers are amazing, Derek.

Turbo Silver:  Now guys let us take care of these guys.

Divatox:  Porto send up Fish head, and then fire the torpedoes.

Porto:  yes, my queen, Fish head is on his way and so are the torpedoes.

In the park the Turbo Rescue Rangers made short work of the Piranatrons, but then their next obsticle showed its ugly gigantic head.

Turbo Rescue Silver:  We need Turbo Rescue Zord Power now!

Turbo Rescue Red:  Lightning Fire Tamer!

Turbo Rescue Blue:  Siren Blaster!

Turbo Rescue Yellow:  Star Racer!

Turbo Rescue Green:  Thunder Loader!

Turbo Rescue Pink:  Wind Rescue!

Turbo Rescue White:  Lightning Lancer!

Turbo Rescue Silver:  Silver Thunder Enforcer!

Phantom Ranger:  Artillatron!

Turbo Rescue Red:  These Vehicles are amazing.  We need Rescue Megazord now!

  
Turbo Rescue Silver:  Good work T.J. I think you have gotten the hang of things.  I need Silver Thunder Enforcer Fighterzord now!

Turbo Rescue White:  Nice Zord cousin.

Just after the Turbo Rescue Zords and the Silver Thunder Enforcer, finished off Divatox's newest monster they all returned to the Power Chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Dimitria:  Good work my Rangers you did well.

Turbo Rescue Silver:  Dimitria, I think you, Marissa, and myself need to talk about something important.  Also, team Power Down.

Then all of the other Rangers left the Power Chamber to leave Derek, Marissa, and Dimitria alone to discuss what ever they need to discuss.

Marissa: Derek, what is the problem why do I need to stay?

Derek:  Marissa, remember when I told the reason you were picked to be the Blue Shogun Ranger was because you were Ninjor's daughter.

Dimitria:  Derek, are you telling me that Marissa is Ninjor's daughter?

Derek:  Yes, Dimitria that is what I am telling you, and I am also under orders form Ninjor to tell Marissa who her real mother is.

Marissa:  Derek, who is my mother?

Dimitria:  Derek, allow me nephew.  Marissa, I am your mother.

Marissa:  Derek, now I know how you feel about having at least one parent in a plasma tube, and you cannot touch them.

Derek:  Do not worry about that at least someday you will be able to touch your mother.  I may never be able to touch my father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter Two 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three The Coming of General Havoc and The Ultra-Turbo Rangers 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Silver Turbo Ranger): January 25, 1997**

The past four months have been a real mess.  I mean we lose the first group of Turbo Rangers, so we have to chose six new rangers to replace them along with them getting new powers, I also got new powers.  Also, my cousin was reunited with her real mother, which turned out to be Dimitria our new mentor.

Today is a real hard day for me because today is my sweet Kimberly's 19th birthday, but unfortunately she has to celebrate it on the side of evil.

**Beep beep beepbeep beep beep**

Looks like I have to end this journal entry prematurely because I think there is trouble to take care of.

**End of Personal Journal for January 25, 1997**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek:  Go ahead Dimitria.

Dimtiria:  Derek, I am sorry I had to interrupt you, but could you report to the Power Chamber.  There is someone here I want you to meet.

That was when Derek teleported to the Power Chamber in a flash of Silver light.

Derek:  What is up Dimitria, who did you want me to meet?

Dimitria:  Derek, I would like you to meet Allura, she is the mentor of the Power Rangers of Devils Cove, Florida.  She is also Kimberly's mother.

Allura:  It is great to finally meet the guy that my daughter loves with all of her heart.

Derek:  It is good to finally meet my future mother-in-law.  Unfortunately, I have already met my future father-in-law, and I have to say I wish I had not.

Allura:  Great Dark Specter has been to Earth already?  

Derek:  No, he has not been to Earth.  Last year I spent a lot of last year work for him as Dark ZEO Ranger I – Silver.  Now that we have that all squared away, what are you doing here?

Allura:  Derek, an evil like you ever faced is coming here to Angel Grove to help Divatox destroy you.

Derek:   Who is coming here my Uncle?

Allura:  Actually yes, since you are Divatox's nephew and she is Havoc's sister.

Dimitria:  Alpha-6, I want to call the other rangers to the Power Chamber A.S.A.P.

Moments later six brilliant colors touched down inside the Power Chamber.

Cassie:  Derek, what is going on?

Dimitria:  It looks like Divatox is getting some help from her brother General Havoc.  Since he is here we will be getting some help from some friends.

Allura:  Team please come forward and introduce your selves to your West Coast counter-parts.

Ashley:  Brandon, you are a Power Ranger?

Brandon Hammond:  Actually I am the team's leader.  Team lets show the West Coast Rangers who we are:  It is Morphin Time!  Red Thunder Turbo Power!

Thomas Park:  Desert Green Turbo Power!

Alicia Wilson:  Wind Blaster Turbo Power!

Lisa DeSantos:  Star Chaser Turbo Power!

Jason Johnson:  Blue Lightning Bolt Turbo Power!

Tiffany Maxwell:  Night Comet Turbo Power!

Derek Williams:  Well guys why do we not show the East Coast Rangers just who we really are:  Shift into Turbo Rescue Power!  Silver Thunder Enforcer Turbo Rescue Power!

T.J. Johnson:  Lightning Fire Tamer Turbo Rescue Power!

Cassie Chan:  Star Racer Turbo Rescue Power!

Ashley Hammond:  Wind Rescue Turbo Rescue Power!

Carlos Valertes:  Siren Blaster Turbo Rescue Power!

Maria Stewart:  Thunder Loader Turbo Rescue Power!

Marissa Williams:  Lightning Lancer Turbo Rescue Power!

Billy Cranston:  Phantom Ranger Power!

Allura:  Dimitria, you were able to unlock the Phantom Ranger Powers?  I thought the Phantom Ruby was lost forever.

Derek and Brandon:  Turbo Teams Power Down

Dimitria:  Actually it has been in my family for generations.  The only problem is that men can only use the Phantom Ruby, and for the past three generations all there has been only females born.

Derek:  Guys, the reason the East Coast Rangers are hear is because their long time nemesis General Havoc has come to aide his sister in trying to take over the Earth.

Alpha-6:  Yo-yo-yo, Rangers General Havoc has sent down his army along with Divatox's army.  General Havoc has sent his army to the park, and Divatox has sent her army to the warehouse district of Angel Grove.

Derek:  Brandon, since you have experience with General Havoc and his army.  I think you and your team should go to the Park, and my team and I will handle the Warehouse District.

Brandon:  Deal.  Ultra-Turbo Team, it is morphin' time!

Derek:  Turbo Rescue Team, Shift into Turbo Rescue!

Together both teams morphed and went to their respected destinations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back onboard General Havoc's Spacebace.

General Havoc:  I cannot believe they came here to assist the Turbo Rescue Rangers.  Well that is just fine, Divatox!

Divatox:  What seems to be the problem dear brother?

Havoc:  Looks like my old enemies the Power Rangers Ultra-Turbo have showed up in Angel Grove.  I need you to send down two of your best monsters already at gigantic proportions to destroy the Power Rangers Turbo Rescue, and I will send down the Metallosaurus to take care of the Power Rangers Ultra-Turbo Rangers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Park

Alicia:  This is such beautiful park I still cannot believe this city has been having the same problems that Devils Cove has been having.

Just then after the Ultra-Turbo Team had defeated the robotic warriors of General Havoc, they noticed that their biggest enemy had sent down his Metallosaurus.

Brandon:  I think we should finally take care of this monstrosity once and for all!  We need Ultra-Turbo Zord Power Now!  Red Thunder Turbo Zord!

Thomas:  Desert Green Turbo Zord!

Alicia:  Wind Blaster Turbo Zord!

Lisa:  Star Chaser Turbo Zord!

Jason:  Blue Lightning Bolt Turbo Zord!

Tiffany:  Night Comet Turbo Zord!

Ultra-Turbo Rangers (All):  We need Turbo Megazord Power now!

Even with the Ultra-Turbo Megazord the Ultra-Turbo Rangers were having trouble with the Metallosaurus, but holding their own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Warehouse District of Angel Grove

Derek:  I still cannot believe Divatox is tring to stop us with her puny monsters.  Good work guys in defeating those monsters.

Ashley:  I wonder how my cousin and his team are doing?

Alpha-6:  Derek, you and the others better get to the park.  The Ultra-Turbo Rangers need your help.

Derek:  Let Brandon know that we are on our way.

With that said the Turbo Rescue Rangers along with their zords teleported to the park.   

Lisa:  Look Brandon it looks like the Turbo Rescue Rangers are here to help us.

Brandon:  Great timing Derek.  I think maybe if both of our Megazords fire at once we might be able to stop it.

Dimitria:  Derek, call for the Turbo Megazord and combine it with the Silver Thunder Bolt.  Also, combine the Silver Thunder Enforcer with the Turbo Rescue Megazord for added firepower.

Derek:  Good idea Dimitria, we need the power of Turbo Megazord and the Silver Thunder Bolt.  Megazords Fire!

With the combined firepower of the Ultra-Turbo Megazord, the Turbo Rescue Megazord, and the Turbo Megazord both teams of Power Rangers were able to destroy General Havoc's Metallosaurus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on General Havoc's Space Base

Havoc:  I am sorry sis you can keep Angel Grove.  I am going back to Devils Cove.

Divatox:  Well I hope you take your Power Pukes with you because I do not need them.  Porto, Rygog, and Elgar we are going back to the Sub.  Good-bye dear brother, I wish you the best of luck in taking over the East Coast.

Havoc:  You too dear sister, I wish you the best of luck in taking over the West Coast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Power Chamber

Brandon:  It was real great working along side you guys.  Ashley, tell your parents I said hello.

Ashley (teary):  I will Brandon, remember to write more often.  I mean when you are not defending Devil's Cove I mean.

Brandon:  I will cousin.  Derek, if you ever need us again just call, and we will be right here.

Derek:  We will, and the same goes for you too, if you ever need us please do not hesitate to call.

The East Coast Rangers and their mentor said their good-byes, and then they all teleported back to their base of operations looking over Devil's Cove.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_  
_**

**Personal Journal Derek C. Williams (Silver Turbo Rescue Ranger), April 14, 1997**

This journal entry is sad one, I have just found out that my Father Zordon has been captured by the forces of Dark Specter.  Dark Specter wants to drain his power to add it his own.  Dimitria has gone to Eltar to see if there is any way of saving Zordon.  Also, Divatox, and here army has left the Planet Earth, but before she did Divatox practically destroyed the Power Chamber.  The problem is that when the Power Chamber was destroyed the Power of Turbo Technology was lost forever.

The Turbo Rescue Team has just hijacked a space shuttle, so they could head to Eltar to help Dimitria.  I wish them much luck, the reason I did not go with them is because I am going to go to Eltar in the Beta Megaship.  Thank god before my father left Earth he gave me access to the Golden Lighstar power.  My father also told me about Andros, Karone, and Zhane, which are the only other Lightstar Rangers in existence.

I do not know what has become of my Father, I am glad that I will not be alone in the search for him, I still wonder what happened to the Turbo Rangers where did they end up after they disappeared close to six months ago.  Well that is all for now from the Planet Earth, next time I write in my journal I will be writing on board the Beta Megaship.

**End of Journal Entry for April 14, 1997**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter Three 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Story #4 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued in Power Rangers in Space "The United Alliance of Evil's Plan is Realized" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
